Cancer Genetics Program Project Summary / Abstract The overall mission of the Cancer Genetics Program is to expand our understanding of the genetic basis of cancer development and to use this knowledge to improve the care of cancer patients. To advance this mission, the Program has assembled a large and vibrant membership, including investigators with a broad range of scientific interests in all major aspects of cancer genetics. Particular areas of focus include: 1) cancer gene discovery and functional characterization (in both human cancers and model organisms), 2) technology development and application (e.g., massively parallel sequencing, emerging genomic technologies, and single cell analyses), 3) computational analysis (e.g., algorithm development, bioinformatics methods, and genome annotation approaches), 4) genetic and molecular studies of cancer progenitor cells, 5) analysis of mechanisms of cancer targeted therapy resistance, 6) clinical cancer genetics, including risk counseling, and 7) delivery of state-of-the-art CLIA-certified testing of both cancer gene panels and of whole exomes for cancer precision medicine. The program has 111 members, representing seven DF/HCC institutions and 14 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $8.2 million in total costs from the NCI and $25.1 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Cancer Genetics Program members published 2,332 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 31% were inter-institutional, 15% were intra- programmatic, and 48% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.